1. Field
This relates to a dishwasher, and more specifically, to a dishwasher that may efficiently store washing water collected in a sump.
2. Background
A dishwasher may wash dirty dishes using high-pressure washing water ejected from a washing arm. A dishwasher may include a tub forming a washing chamber and a sump mounted at a lower portion of the tub to store washing water. Washing water may be delivered to the washing arm by a pump provided in the sump, and the washing water may be ejected at high pressure through a jet nozzle formed at the washing arm and onto the surface of the dishes to remove waste from the dishes. The used washing water may be separated from the waste, collected in the sump, then discharged to the outside.